


How Not To Start Your First Year At Hogwarts

by kaylacscott (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/kaylacscott
Summary: In Real Life receive their admittance letter to Hogwarts, a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, a mystery begins at their arrival, leading to the curiosity and courage of the newfound friends.





	How Not To Start Your First Year At Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a story that is Hogwarts AU, so let's do this! Had this draft since 2018 (just one of the many ideas which hopefully get easier to manage). And yeah, IRL are currently eleven years old in this fic (only Brady's birthday is commented on). Due to the setting change, I guess the band is also British! (No, I'm just kidding). 
> 
> I had to read the Harry Potter series once more, and did a bit of researching off the Harry Potter wiki. Needless to say, this will be a WIP (Work In Progress) and updates are difficult to judge but we'll see! Honestly can't wait :)

Brady Tutton is incredibly entranced by the magnificent school in sight. Even though the rest of his siblings attend, telling him stories of the teachers or of the classes, the feeling of excitement bubbles in his stomach just the same. He gets off of the boat, and now stepping onto the castle grounds at the base of the school, he's anticipating for what's to come.

Hogwarts looks a bit intimidating from the outside, with its high structure consisting of the impressive towers and its battlements. The extensive grounds seem hard to place where exactly it ends off, yet Brady guesses the forest is a end.

He almost instinctually folds his robe sleeves up, a bit loose. He is in that awkward stage of gangly limbs and height taller than most people his age, but at least the sun has been kind to him, giving a sort of tan.

Ever since he received his acceptance letter, he's been reading that summer about Hogwarts, preparing for things such as the Whomping Willow, how to handle a broomstick, and the ever-changing staircase. The books on potions makes him especially excited, eager to attempt a herb-growing potion.

And, of course, the legendary Sorting Hat! Although incredibly intelligent, it has been known to make a few errors in placing students. Brady hopes that he will be sorted in the Ravenclaw house. Although Jack was sorted in the Gryffindor house, his other two siblings, Ryan and Casey, went in the Ravenclaw house.

Brady spots a boy who looks rather nervous, and he bounds over in hopes of a comrade. If they end up in the same house, it’ll be easier settling in knowing somebody. While the train ride provided him a chat with three other students, most of them were shy and one even had a nap.

"Are you excited?" he asks, hoping a conversation won't frighten the boy even more.

Fortunately, the boy lets out a shaky smile. His sandy blond hair and freckles give character, making Brady think of what a small, flighty Labrador would look like.

”Yeah, my older sister attended. She said it was amazing.”

"I'm Brady Tutton." Brady holds his hand out, which the boy takes. It's surprisingly not sweaty, despite the apparent anxiety pouring from the poor boy.

"I'm Lukas James."

"Nice to meet you."

The school's groundskeeper grabs their attention with an abrupt bellow, leading them into the castle. Due to the amount of new students, Brady finds himself pushed to the front of the crowd, ending up sandwiched between two boys who are way shorter than him in a small room.

 _Chamber of Reception_ , Brady thinks, _where we wait to be sorted_.

Another man, this time with bushy hair and eyebrows, gestures towards the Sorting Hat. "Once your name is called, you will come up to the seat and be sorted in your House. After everyone is called and seated, the banquet will begin."

At this, the hat springs to life on cue, and belts out the first name, startling a few new students who were unfamiliar with the custom or captured off-guard. "Abbott, Lana!"

A small blonde girl darts out, and she is sorted into Hufflepuff. Brady shifts, realizing he's near the end alphabetically. He can't spot his siblings, who blend in perfectly at their respectful tables. _Ravenclaw, please, please_ , he internally pleads.

"Bloom, Andrew... Butcher, Andrew... Calderon, Sergio!"

The boy beside Brady moves towards the hat, and places it on his head.

 _He looks like a Hufflepuff_ , Brady thinks, for one moment breaking out of his concentration. _Even his name sounds so cheerful_.

Sure enough, Sergio is placed into Hufflepuff, and the next person is called. After a series of names, which makes Brady start feeling the nervousness overtaking him, it arrives to the near end of the S's.

"Smith, Conor... Smith, Emma... Thames, Timmy... Tutton, Brady!"

Brady jolts at the sound of his name, and he quickly arrives to the chair, placing the hat on.

 _Hmm, what do we have here? Oh, this is quite evident_.

Brady holds his breath.

"Ravenclaw!"

A burst of pride envelops inside his chest, and he heads to his table, finding a spot beside the last Ravenclaw person sorted, Zack Taylor. Ryan and Casey greet him excitedly.

Once the last person is called, ' _Wyatt, Nate_ ', who is put in Gryffindor, the headmistress smiles for the first time that day, standing beside the Sorting Hat. Her posture holds authority. She is a tall, formal woman with pinched features and movements precise and fluid, almost like a dancer.

The anamorphic hat has now returned to its form as a normal hat, yet Brady sees a few students look at it wearily.

"We are pleased to see grand new additions to this school! I am the headmistress of the school, Helen Kalos, and I hope that every single one of you find the courage, the intelligence, the compassion and the ambition to settle yourselves here at Hogwarts. While I want to instill words of encouragement, a piece of advice seems to work best, but I won’t take long, with everyone waiting for the food.” Students laugh at this, and Brady smiles. “Become well adept in pursuing your highest academics and achievement here. We want to provide support and growth to hone your natural abilities. You are here to learn the utilization of not only magic, but find your role as an individual in this world."

Brady notices the table with the staff and teachers watching politely, yet one of them, a wizard with a bright violet cloak stands out openly frowning.

“...You may eat,” the headmistress finishes, and suddenly the table in front of Brady appears with all sorts of dishes, ranging from stew, beef pies, a platter of leafy vegetables (which Brady imagines will mostly go untouched) and dinner rolls.

"I thought the Sorting Hat usually prepares a song at the beginning," a person comments, sitting across from Brady. Her dark hair spills over her face, almost obscuring it.

"Oh, usually there is one. But I guess there is something different about this year," an older student replies. "Magic has grown weaker. The whole Ministry's going mad about it—at least, that’s what my mother says. I reckon it has something to do with—"

"Liam, don't give them nightmares. They're only first-years." A boy looks at them, having his black hair styled in a quiff and amber eyes. He's naturally good-looking, and Brady won't be surprised if he ever appeared on _Witch Weekly_ as Man Candy.

"What does it have to do with?" Brady presses. His curiosity is one of his many weaknesses, but in a world full of questions, it's only natural. A few students look over at him as if he's said something wrong. “And I thought magic was something inherited, how can magic itself be weakened?”

"It's nothing." The Quiff boy scoffs, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice.

His superiority bothers Brady, but he eats his meal anyway. There is so many decisions to choose from, and his stomach flips with the thought of his dormitories and classes. 

He knows well enough that books won’t provide him the instant ability to excel at every subject, but that he won’t look like a complete buffoon.

 _Magic has grown weaker. Something is happening_.

Brady helps himself to bread, but can’t shake away the presentiment for the future. He realizes that curiosity makes him lose his appetite, but mechanically chews, hoping answers will arrive.


End file.
